


Getaway

by joytiny



Series: piece by piece [5]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Skiing, Vacation, and so does donghyun, daewhi only appears for a hot second again, hot tubs, keeping secrets, or attempted skiing, woongmin rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: “The two of you all alone in a romantic lodge, snowed in, sipping hot chocolate in front of the fireplace. He looks into your eyes; one thing leads to another and-”“And you need to leave my room right now!”





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long! I got a little sick and got some really annoying writer's block. But here I am again! This is by far not my best work in this series but I hope you guys will like it anyway

Woong wasn’t sure how long he and Youngmin could keep their relationship hidden from Donghyun. Over the past month, Youngmin had wanted to tell his best friend about them several times but he claimed to never find the right time. Woong couldn’t really hold it against him though. The mere thought of Donghyun knowing about them and possibly reacting badly was really scary to him.

Keeping this a secret gnawed at both of them and they knew they had to come clean soon. 

“Okay, I was thinking; instead of worrying about Donghyun all the time, how about we just take the weekend off?” Youngmin asked one evening when they were at a coffee shop near Woong’s apartment. They had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to come up with the best way to tell Donghyun about them before ultimately giving up.

“What do you mean?” Woong asked him, taking a sip from his Iced Americano.

Youngmin grinned secretively. “What do you think about going for a weekend ski trip to Pyeongchang”, he asked. “My parents told me that they’ve just finished renovating their lodge up there and said that I could use it if I wanted to.”

“Just like that?” Woong questioned, undoubtedly intrigued by the idea of just leaving town for the weekend to be with Youngmin.

“Just like that.” Youngmin confirmed. “We could go Friday evening and stay until Sunday.”

Woong thought about it for a moment. They shouldn’t be running away but instead facing Donghyun. Part of him just wanted to get it over with, despite being a little scared. The other part of him figured that they could still tell him when they got back.

“Okay. _But_ once we get back, we tell him. Together, if you want”, Woong compromised. Youngmin nodded in agreement and reached for his hand across the table. With the older smiling at him like that, Woong asked himself why they even made it such a big deal to tell Donghyun. He genuinely liked Youngmin. It shouldn’t matter what others had to say about them.

But that was a selfish thing to think. Youngmin and Donghyun had been friends since way before either of them had even met Woong. He and Donghyun had hit it off fairly quickly and they’d really been in love. Now, a good five years later, Woong was dating Donghyun’s best friend. And behind his back, on top of that. Even if the younger was married now, they still shared the special bond of being each other’s first real love.

It _was_ a big deal.

For now, though, Woong shook the thoughts of Donghyun from his head and focused on Youngmin who was playing with his fingers, a content smile on his face. Woong felt a smile of his own creeping onto his face.

If he was honest, he couldn’t wait to get away with Youngmin.

~

“I sure hope you packed your hottest pair of underwear!” Daehwi exclaimed, leaning against the doorframe of Woong’s bedroom, a smirk adorning his face as he watched Woong pack his bag for the ski trip.

“Why are you so concerned with my underwear?” Woong asked his best friend, shaking his head as he went over to his closet. Daehwi followed him and started roaming around in his dresser. They were used to picking out clothes for each other, so Woong didn’t really mind.

“Simple, I know guys like Youngmin. They would only whisk you away to a romantic ski lodge if they’re expecting to get some action!” Daehwi proclaimed, holding up a pair of Woong’s underwear in silent question. The older promptly snatched it away and hid it behind his back. Daehwi just went back to roaming around in his dresser. 

“What do _you_ know, you’re like 12 years old!” Woong replied, exasperated at his friend’s implications. “Besides, we’re still in the taking things slow phase!” he mumbled defensively.

“First of all: I’m 19. Second: taking things slow, my ass! You guys have been sleeping in the same bed every other night for over a month even _before_ you got together!” Daehwi protested. Woong couldn’t really argue with that but it wasn’t like anything ever happened. “Either way, it’s always good to be prepared!”

“Stop, nothing’s gonna happen”, Woong argued with his best friend. Daehwi tutted and leaned against the side of Woong’s closet.

“You never know. Think about it-”

“Daehwi!” Woong warned but the younger continued, unbothered.

“The two of you all alone in a romantic lodge, snowed in, sipping hot chocolate in front of the fireplace. He looks into your eyes; one thing leads to another and-”

“And you need to leave my room right now!” Woong interrupted him again, shoving his cackling best friend out of the bedroom. His cheeks were burning. How did this kid even have such a vivid imagination?

Woong shut his door, ignoring Daehwi’s “Mark my words!” and leaned against it for a second, fanning his own face in order to cool it down a little. How could Daehwi just go around putting thoughts into his head? Youngmin sure wasn’t just taking him on this ski weekend because he was “expecting to get some action”. But even if he did, would Woong even mind?

He shook his head, deciding not to put more thought into it.

~

On Friday evening, Woong drove over to Youngmin’s place after enduring more endless teasing from Daehwi. Despite all of that, he was really looking forward to this. He was dead set on turning his phone off during the entire trip; not wanting anyone to ruin this for them.

Youngmin was already waiting for him outside his apartment building, bag in hand and a bright smile on his face. Woong got out of the car, snatching his own bag from the passenger’s seat before walking up to Youngmin and greeting him with a kiss.

“Are you ready to go?” Youngmin asked, linking their free hands together. Woong grinned and nodded. They made their way to Youngmin’s car, throwing their bags into the trunk before getting in.

“I’ll give you the power over the AUX chord”, Youngmin announced and handed said chord over to Woong, who took it with a wide grin and plugged in his phone.

“I feel honored.” Youngmin chuckled and started the car. The drive luckily wouldn’t be very long, and time passed rather quickly with the soft music playing in the radio and Woong and Youngmin singing along, joking around or just making light conversation.

About two hours later, the couple arrived in Pyeongchang. It didn’t take them much longer to reach the Lim family’s private ski lodge. Woong stared at the lodge, mouth hanging open.

“You didn’t mention that this is practically a _mansion_! It’s huge!” he exclaimed.

Youngmin rounded the car and placed and arm around his shoulders. “It’s pretty alright. I haven’t been here in years though, so I’m not sure what’s going to expect us in there”, he informed the younger who was still awestruck.

The inside of the ski lodge almost caused Woong’s jaw to drop to the floor. Wide, carpeted oak-planked floors, big floor-to-ceiling windows and a stone fireplace in the extremely cozy-looking living area. There were three couches surrounding a wooden table across from the fireplace. The view was mostly trees but covered in snow the scenery looked absolutely beautiful.

“This is incredible”, Woong said.

“It really is. I love what my parents have done with the place”, Youngmin agreed, also looking astounded.

“How long has it been since you last came here?” Woong questioned as they made their way to the master bedroom. Youngmin thought about it for a few moments.

“I think when I was like 12 or 13. It was a very long time ago”, he answered. “Afterwards I’ve kind of lost interest in skiing so I never really went anymore. My parents came here without me from time to time, but they got so busy with work as their company grew more successful, so they just stopped coming here. They randomly decided to renovate and now that it’s done, they thought not using it would be a waste.”

“They’re right”, Woong agreed, making Youngmin laugh. He opened the heavy wooden door to the master bedroom and Woong stopped in his tracks again. “Holy shit”, he whispered.

The bedroom was at least twice the size of his room at home. There was a gigantic bed standing at the wall opposite to another floor-to-ceiling window. The room had its own fireplace in the same style as the one in the living area.

“My parents like to go big”, Youngmin said, sounding a little embarrassed.

Woong chuckled and looked at him. “I know. I remember them getting you the most expensive car on the market when you turned 18”, he said.

“Yeah...they were really mad when I sold it to get a cheaper one”, Youngmin remembered, laughing, “but I told them that I just wanted a normal car like everyone else. They just don’t understand that kind of stuff.”

Woong patted his shoulder, followed by a yawn. To be fair, he had barely slept the previous night because he’d been too excited about the trip. Youngmin chuckled fondly.

“How about we eat something and then I’ll cuddle you to sleep?” Youngmin offered. Woong smiled and nodded at the tempting offer.

They put down their bags and changed into more comfortable clothes before checking the fridge for food. Youngmin had called the people who kept the house in check while they weren’t around and told them about their upcoming visit, so it was no surprise to find the kitchen full of food.

They had a light dinner and afterwards they went back upstairs to get comfortable in bed. Youngmin put on a movie – because obviously Youngmin’s parents had put a huge TV into the room – but it didn’t take Woong very long to fall asleep against Youngmin’s shoulder.

~

“Okay, I know I’m usually a pretty simple guy, but I could definitely get used to this hot tub”, Woong exclaimed the next day.

“Only the best for you, Woongie”, Youngmin commented with a fond chuckle.

The two of them had decided to postpone the first ski lesson to later after the younger had discovered the hot tub just outside on the patio of the living area. Youngmin had quickly gone inside to snatch them some soda before they got in to relax a little bit.

“Can we just stay in here forever?” Woong swooned.

Youngmin laughed. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea”, he pointed out, making the younger pout but Youngmin just leaned in to kiss it away. “We could, however, just come back tonight”, he offered.

“Alright, I can live with that”, Woong said, making the older laugh again.

“How about we change and check out the slopes now?” Youngmin asked.

“Uh, I guess now would be a good time to let you know that I can’t ski at all”, Woong admitted, grinning sheepishly.

“That’s okay, I’ll teach you”, Youngmin promised.

They got out of the hot tub and changed into ski-appropriate clothes before making their way to the slope.

Youngmin patiently explained the basics to Woong and steadied him when he dared to make his first few tries. Needless to say, the younger fell over quite a few times once Youngmin let him go. Despite that, Woong didn’t think he’d ever had this much fun in the snow before. He didn’t think he’d ever be a great skier, but he appreciated Youngmin’s efforts of trying to teach him.

“We’re not going all the way down there yet though, right?” Woong asked with a gulp as he looked down the slope.

“Don’t worry, if you’re not ready we’ll save that for the next ski trip”, Youngmin reassured him with a grin.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready for that. It’s kinda scary”, Woong admitted with a pout.

Youngmin cooed and cupped his cheeks. “You’re so cute”, he muttered, pecking Woong’s lips softly.

“No, I’m not”, the younger argued. “Come on, let’s do something I’m not horrible at!” he then exclaimed before dragging Youngmin along, away from the scary slopes.

As it turned out, Woong was really not horrible at building snowmen. Youngmin laughed when the younger suddenly started to roll the snow into a huge ball, urging him to help him. Youngmin hadn’t really pictured himself building a snowman with his boyfriend on their supposed ski trip but he couldn’t think of a better way to spend the afternoon.

Their snowman turned out rather tall and even faintly resembled Olaf, much to their excitement, but eventually it got a little too cold for the two of them as they had spent several hours outside already.

“What do you think about some hot chocolate back at the lodge to celebrate how pretty this snowman turned out?” Youngmin suggested.

“Sounds perfect”, Woong agreed with a wide grin, looping his arm around Youngmin’s waist.

The two of them made their way back to the lodge and got into dry clothes before Youngmin headed to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for the two of them. Woong waited for him, sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace in order to warm himself up a little bit.

“Alright, here you go”, Youngmin said, entering the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one to Woong who took it with a grateful smile. He took a small sip and immediately felt the warmth run through his body. Youngmin sat down next to him, hands clasping around his own mug.

“Today was fun”, Woong spoke up, “even though I totally suck at skiing.”

Youngmin chuckled and wrapped an arm around Woong’s shoulders. “You don’t _suck_ ”, he said. Woong gave him a look, slightly raising one of his eyebrows. “You’re just...not that good”, Youngmin continued. Woong laughed, appreciating Youngmin’s effort to make him appear better than he actually was.

“We can try again tomorrow before we leave if you like”, Youngmin offered.

“Sure, why not. That’s what we came here for after all, isn’t it?” Woong replied with a grin before taking another sip from his mug. They sipped their hot chocolate while casually making some more fun of Woong’s failed attempts at skiing.

Woong felt like he could stay here at this lodge with Youngmin forever. He was basking in the comfort of his embrace and the warmth of the fireplace. He didn’t think he had ever been this relaxed in his entire life.

“This is it...”, he mumbled with a content sigh, snuggling further into Youngmin’s side.

“Yeah...”, Youngmin agreed. Woong looked up at him, meeting his eyes. They outright sparkled with fondness and love. Woong’s heart always did backflips when Youngmin looked at him like that – which was basically all the time.

“Kiss me...?”

It was something between a request and a question but Youngmin complied either way. Woong let out another content sigh as he all but melted into the kiss. He barely registered Youngmin gently pushing him into the pillows they had scattered around on the floor, too preoccupied with Youngmin’s lips on his own.

Eventually, Youngmin moved on from his lips down to his neck, leaving feather-like kisses in his wake which soon turned into soft nibbles that caused Woong to gasp and grip into the older’s shirt.

“Youngmin...we should...”, he trailed off, trying to find his words. Youngmin was off him in a heartbeat, shooting him a sheepish grin.

“Sorry...”, he mumbled.

Woong sat up as well, looking at Youngmin pointedly. “I meant we should probably not do this here...let’s go upstairs?”

The older’s eyes widened slightly like he had expected Woong to say literally _anything_ else. He extended his hand to Woong anyway, pulling him to his feet along with himself. Woong led the way to the bedroom, hand still intertwined with Youngmin’s, glad that he had followed Daehwi’s advice after all...

~

Despite Youngmin making another attempt to teach Woong the basics of skiing, one weekend just wasn’t enough for him to learn properly. Nevertheless, they had fun trying (and they also had fun making out in the snow instead of actually learning anything).

Unfortunately, like all fun things, their weekend soon came to an end and it was time for them to head back home.

“I’m going to miss this place”, Woong stated once they’d thrown their bags in the trunk and turned to get one last look at the lodge. “But I think what I’m gonna miss most is that hot tub.” 

Youngmin chuckled and rested his arm around Woong’s waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “There’s always next time”, he promised, causing Woong’s face to light up.

“I really can’t wait for next time, then”, he said. Youngmin smiled at him before leaning in for a real kiss. This little vacation had been over way too soon but Woong had definitely enjoyed every single second of it.

“Let’s go home, shall we?” Youngmin mumbled. Woong nodded and got into the car, throwing one last glance at the beautiful lodge that was now a place filled with precious memories.

~

Once again, Woong felt like the drive flew by in almost no time as Youngmin parked in front of his apartment building a good two hours later.

“Since we’ve skipped breakfast, do you want to have an early lunch with me before you head home?” Youngmin questioned, turning in his seat to face Woong completely.

“Yeah sure, I’m kind of starving”, Woong answered, happy to have a reason to spend even more time with Youngmin. They got out of Youngmin’s car and Woong quickly threw his bag into his own before taking the older’s hand and heading upstairs with him.

Youngmin quickly prepared some ramen for them while Woong watched him from his seat at the kitchen aisle, a small smile playing on his lips. When he was done, Youngmin served the ramen and sat down next to him.

“We should go on more road trips”, Woong stated.

“Yeah, this one was really fun”, the older agreed. “And you’re definitely more comfortable to drive with than my family”, he added, making Woong laugh.

“Why’s that?” he asked.

“Well, my father keeps nagging my way of driving, my mom keeps cursing at the traffic and if my grandparents come along you can completely forget about turning on the radio because everything’s “too loud” even if you turn the volume really low”, Youngmin explained. Woong made a face. He’d had his fair share of family road trips so he could kind of relate to Youngmin here.

“Sounds familiar”, Woong said, chuckling. “Man, part of me is not looking forward to going home. Daehwi’s gonna wanna know every single detail about this trip”, he said, already hearing his best friend’s excited squeals and inappropriate questions.

“And are you going to give him _all_ the details?” Youngmin asked with a smirk.

Woong blushed and shoved him lightly. “Obviously not!” he mumbled. Youngmin only chuckled and shifted his attention back to his ramen for now.

After finishing their meal, Woong checked his phone for the time. It was almost 1 pm; not that late, but he figured that he should probably get home soon. He quickly helped Youngmin clean up before letting the older walk him to the door.

He turned around in the doorway and smiled at Youngmin. “Thanks for taking me on this trip. I really had fun this weekend”, he said. “And you’re a really good teacher...”

Youngmin laughed and wrapped his arms around Woong’s waist, pulling him closer. “I had fun too. Though you suck at skiing”, he replied, laughing when Woong smacked his bicep half-assedly.

“You said I didn’t suck!” Woong complained with a pout while snaking his arms around Youngmin’s neck.

“Right...I lied”, Youngmin admitted cheekily before closing the distance between them and kissing him, effectively shutting up any protests Woong might have uttered. The younger’s hands tangled in Youngmin’s hair as he was gently pressed against the doorframe.

Woong had half the mind to maneuver them back into the apartment, because they were basically making out in public, but before he could follow through, someone cleared gasped, making the couple jump apart in surprise.

Woong’s heart went from beating abnormally fast to almost coming to a complete halt when he saw the person who was staring back at them in complete and utter shock.

“D-Donghyun!”

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @shipper_bish


End file.
